Dancing with Darkness
by Fred weasleys angel
Summary: Hermione is not who she thinks she is. She has joined the darkness and is a completely different person. THIS IS A DARK FIC ! Please read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first dark fic. Please R&R. Check out my other fics as well. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry** **Potter**.

All I felt was numb. I couldn't even cry anymore. My parents were dead, what was I supposed to feel? And do you know what made it worse? It was the person who killed them that stung the most.

The fact that my best friend killed my parents was a nightmare that was real. I was standing there when he did it. And now I'm at their funeral, remembering the parents I never got to say goodbye to.

********_**FLASHBACK******_

_"Harry what are we doing at my house?" I asked confused. "Hermione your parents are being possessed. They are helping the enemy, so they must be dealt with." he explained slowly. Being the smart witch that I was, I knew what he was going to do. _

_I saw him running into the house and sprinted after him, taking them two at a time. But when I reached them it was too late, I saw the blinding green flash and screamed a blood-curdling scream. _

_Harry approached me but I screamed at him, "Stay away from me you...you murder." He was shocked and hurt at what I called him, but I didn't care. "Hermione, it was for the good of the mission," he explained feebly.. _

_"No Harry. We could have done this mission without killing my parents!" I screamed. "Harry, I can't help you on this mission anymore. I cannot be around the man that killed my family. As far as I'm concerned, you're just as bad as the enemy."_

_I stormed down the stairs and out the door. I walked down an alley with Harry running behind me. I came to the dead end and apperated, arriving in muggle London. _

_***********END OF FLASHBACK******_**  
**

I barely noticed the people giving their condolences, but they were muggles, they thought my parents had died of a stroke or something. Oh how oblivious those muggles can be. When the funeral ended I returned to muggle London.

I wandered the streets aimlessly until I came across the leaky cauldron. I sat at the bar, drowning my sorrow and anger on firewhiskey, when I saw the familiar black cloaks billowing in from Diagon Alley. Before I knew it, the familiarly annoying voice of Draco Malfoy was whispering in my ear.

"Well well, if it isn't Mudblood Granger. How's Potty and the Weasley king?" he asked snidely. I saw red. "Don't mention them...them _bastards!" _I hissed. Draco recoiled at the menacing tone I my voice.

"What did they do?" he stuttered. "They killed my parents. After almost eight years of friendship they betrayed me." I said bitterly. That fearful look appeared in his eyes again. "I...I think you need to come with me Granger," he said quietly. "Why?" I asked boldly. "You just do!" he growled.

He grabbed my hand and apperated away. When we finally came back to earth, I saw our destination; Malfoy Manor. It had large wroth iron gates and towering hedges in front of it.

Malfoy stepped up to the gate and pressed his wand to it. The gates opened and we walked down the drive, with Albino Peacocks walked beside us. Though I wouldn't say it to Malfoy, they were very beautiful creatures.

We got to the door and Bellatrix Lestrange opened it. "Well Draco, I see you caught the know it all Mudblood. Can I be the first to torture her?" she said gleefully. "I need to speak to the Dark Lord immediately. In the mean time nobody is to touch Granger, understood?" he barked. They nodded, albeit reluctantly, and he brought me into the house.

He took me up numerous flights of stairs until we reached a large black door. He opened it and showed me into the large bedroom. "Right Granger, this is my bedroom. Do not leave this room until I come back understood?" He said. I nodded and he left me alone, locking the door as he left.

I looked around the room. It was quite impressive with the large bed and pool sized bath, though again, I would never tell Malfoy that. As I trailed my hand along the black silky sheets, Draco came back.

"Never seen anything like it have you?" he said smugly. I glared daggers at him and he recoiled. Now it was my turn to smirk smugly. "Well hurry on, the Dark Lord doesn't like to be kept waiting. I gave him another icy glare as I left the room.

Draco lead me down a long hall lined with creepy paintings. We came to a stop outside a large door and he opened it for me to enter. "Are you going in or what?" he asked impatiently. I sneered at him but walked in anyway.

I sat at the far end of the large table, as far away from the Dark Lord as possible. To be honest he creeped me out. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you my dear," he said in his cold tone. I just sat there, staring at him. "Draco you may wait outside for her." he ordered. Draco walked out the door and shut it quietly.

I just stared at the man in front of me. His eyes were mere slits of red, strange and dangerous. He really was quite a frightening sight. "What makes you angry my dear?" he asked. I knew the answer without even thinking about it. I felt the hate burn inside me and two words was all I had to say to express that feeling. "Harry Potter."

He smiled a malicious smile. "And why do you hate him?" he questioned. My blood boiled to an unhealthy temperature. "He killed my parents." I snarled maliciously. "Do you want to know something? I know you have a thirst for knowledge, much like myself." he said.

I nodded. I did want to know what he had to say. It could possibly help me greatly in my quest for revenge. "You see, you are not who you think you are. You are not a muggleborn. You are in fact the polar opposite. You are a pureblood. The daughter of the most powerful wizard in the world, my daughter." he explained. I was frozen with shock.

But he still continued, "That's not the only thing. Your mother was a powerful witch. She was the heir of Ravenclaw. She had immense intelligence and she was mesmerisingly beautiful. I instantly fell for her.

We left Hogwarts, got married and she got pregnant with you a few months later. We were both excited as we knew we would have a very powerful child. She would be intelligent and cunning, the traits of Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

You were born in the middle of the first war. It was dangerous for you. Though we didn't want to, we had to leave you with the muggles for your safety. A few days before I was defeated, your mother was murdered. By none other than James Potter".

I was shocked. A) I was the Dark Lords daughter, and B) James Potter had killed my mother. My head was pounding with the anger I was feeling toward the Potter family. "What was her name?" I asked quietly. "Her name was Anastasia Corvus," he said wistfully.

I pondered this for a moment. I had a million questions running through her head but I didn't know how to say them. "If I'm your daughter then what's my real name?" I asked after a long silence. "Isabella Anastasia Riddle. Bella for short," he said. I processed this information before asking another question, "If I'm the heir of Slytherin does that mean I can talk to snakes?" He laughed and clasped his fingers together.

"Why don't we test it?" he said. He called Nagini in and she slithered onto the table. She turned to me and came towards me slowly. I didn't even flinch, I knew she wouldn't hurt me. "Well Bella, talk to her," prompted Voldemort. I slowly spoke to the snake. "Hello?" To my utter surprise the snake replied, "I have waited ssso long to sssee you again mistress"

I petted the snakes head fondly. "May I leave Father?" I asked. "You may leave once I raise the glamour charm," he said. He recited the incantation and I felt a a feeling like ice running through my veins. "Look in the mirror dear," he said proudly. I looked in the mirror in my fathers study and gasped.

I had gone from bushy brown hair to straight black hair, splotchy skin to pale skin, from chubby cheeks to high cheekbones and I had steely grey eyes that demanded respect. The perfect Slytherin. I turned to my father and smirked. "Thank you father." I said curtly. I walked to the door and opened it, Draco looking up when he heard the door open.

"Who are you?" he asked, glancing me up and down. "I am Isabella Anastasia Riddle. Daughter of the Dark Lord and the heir to both Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Which means I am more powerful then you," I stated haughtily. I walked up the stairs in front of him and knew he was staring at my ass. We walked in silence and went our separate ways at the top of the stairs.

* * *

**Theres chapter 1! Hope you liked it. Please Review ! **


	2. Chapter 2

******Hey ! Here's the new and improved chapter 2 ! Thanks to all the people who added me to there author alert ! I'm really flattered.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Fred would still be with us.**

I woke the next morning feeling disorientated. I had no clue where I was until it all came back. I was no longer a mere Mudblood, I was a Riddle, The most noble family in the wizarding world. My blood was purer then Malfoy's which meant I had power over him. ___  
_

I looked at the antique clock hanging on my wall. It was 10:30 am, so I got up and went over to one of the doors. I opened it and walked into a massive bathroom where I removed my green silk pyjamas and turned on a few of the many taps. One gave hot water, one vanilla bubbles and the other strawberry bubbles.

I climbed into the huge tub and rested. When I felt cleansed of my silly muggle ways I got out. I wrapped a towel around myself and went to another door, which was a huge walk-in closet. I picked out black skinny jeans and a green long sleeve, v-neck top. I put on black high heels and walked out of the closet.

I dried my sleek black hair and applied some minimal make up. I then decided to go and explore the Malfoy Manor. It was quite a grandeur building, kept in perfect shape considering its age.

I walked down the main staircase and came face to face with Narcissa Malfoy. "Ah Isabella, I was wondering when I would be meeting you again. The last time I saw you, you were only a few days old. You were so beautiful even then but you're more beautiful now then ever," she said, smiling fondly at me.

"It's nice to finally meet you Mrs Malfoy" I replied. "Please Bella, call my Cissa," she laughed. "Would you like a tour of the manor?" she asked. "I would love that Cissa". We went off together around the large Manor going from the garden to the top floor. When we finished our tour, it was time for lunch so Narcissa and I went to the dining hall. I saw Lucius, Draco and my father already sitting down.

"Bella, I see you've finally met Narcissa. I don't believe you've met Lucius yet." said father. I smiled politely and shook Lucius' hand before taking a seat next to Draco. I began to eat my lunch and started chatting with Cissa about clothes. She even said we could go shopping sometime.

"Bella do you know that Lucius and Narcissa are your godparents?" asked my father. I paused in my eating and looked at Lucius and Narcissa, who looked close to tears. "No father, but it's nice to know I have two lovely godparents," I said. Narcissa smiled and returned to her meal, as did I.

When I finished lunch I was about to leave when father stopped me. "You will begin training with the other young Death Eaters today at 3pm sharp. Do not be late. Trixy doesn't like when her students are late," he explained, laughing slightly at the last part. I nodded and went to my room.

At 2:30 I went to my wardrobe and picked out my training clothes. I wore black jeans, a green hoodie and tied my hair up in a high ponytail. ___How very Slytherin _I thought to myself as I looked in the mirror. I left my room and walked down the hall, meeting Draco at the stairs. We walked together in silence until we reached the training room. Bellatrix was already inside waiting for us.

"Isabella it is a pleasure to meet you." said Bellatrix tentatively. "Pleasure's all mine Bellatrix, even though we've met already," I said icily. "If I had known you were the Dark Lords daughter I wouldn't have touched a hair on your head." she whimpered. "Grovelling will get you nowhere Bellatrix. I will not forgive you so easily for marking me a Mudblood." I snapped.

Bellatrix nodded stepping to the side as the hall doors opened and in walked Pansy, Daphne, Astoria, Theo, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. Why those two were there was a mystery. They hardly knew which end of their wand was the part the spell came out.

The group spotted me and stared. Bellatrix noticed this and elaborated. "This, is Isabella Riddle and she is the Dark Lords daughter which makes her very important. You all may have previously known her as Hermione Granger." The group just stared dumbfounded at their new member. Pansy was the first to speak.

"Hi Bella, I presume you know who we are. It's nice to meet you," she said sweetly, but just looking at her face I knew it was a bluff for Bellatrix. But I wasn't gonna let her get away with it. "Nice to meet you too _Pansy, _but I saw right through your little façade the minute you started talking. I say we just fight it out now and get it over and done with," I spat icily.

Pansy and I glared at each other, pacing around each other and everyone gathered around waiting for the fight. Even Bellatrix was there, waiting to see who was the best warrior.

"Expeliarmus!" I screeched. Pansy was taken by surprise, her wand flying out of her hand and I caught it. "Impedimenta!" I cried. Pansy flew back and hit the wall as I walked over to her. "Do you surrender?" I asked. She shook her head and spat at my feet. "Do you surrender?" I hissed, digging my wand into her neck.

"Fine," she growled as I threw her wand at her feet. I watched as everyone looked at me in admiration. "Anyone else want a go?" I asked confidently. "I'll have a go," said Theo, stepping up and taking out his wand. I smirked, ready for the challenge.

"Impedimenta!"

"Stupefy!"

"Crucio,"

I writhed in pain as he hit me with the excruciating curse. When he lifted it I stood up, dusted myself off and got ready for another curse.

"Crucio!"

"Concutio!"

Theo twitched and squirmed as I hit him with the curse. When he was finally able to stand up again he held out his hand for me to shake. "Fair duel Bella," he said kissing my hand. "At least you challenged me." I said, looking pointedly at Pansy. She glared right bck and I smirked, knowing I'd got under her skin.

"Dismissed. Return here tomorrow at 3pm sharp," shouted Bellatrix, strutting out of the room and up the stairs. "Do you guys wanna hang out for a while? We can use my room," asked Blaise. We all nodded and left the hall, walking up the stairs in silence.

Blaise's room was decorated in green and silver. His bed sheets were green silk and looked so soft. I ran over to the bed and collapsed on it. "Do you mind not attempting to collapse my bed by jumping on it like a kangaroo?" laughed Blaise.

"Just for that I'm gonna fucking mess it up big time," I giggled, jumping up and down. Everyone was laughing except for Pansy, who left the room and slammed the door. "Do you guys wanna play truth or dare?" asked Draco. We all nodded in agreement and settled on the king sized bed.

"So who wants to go first?" asked Astoria, looking at all of us expectantly. "I'll go first" exclaimed Daphne. "Tori, truth or dare?"

Astoria thought about it for a few seconds. "Truth," she said quietly. "How many people have you snogged?" asked Daphne curiously. Astoria blushed. "Ten I think," she said. "Wow, that's a lot of guys. Your turn Tori," said Daphne. "Um, Bella, truth or dare?"

"Dare" I said confidently. "I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with...um...Theo." Theo looked at me and stood up. I strutted confidently over to her closet door, holding it open for Theo. He walked in and I followed him in, shutting the door. "C'mere handsome," I said seductively, wagging my finger at him. Theo walked over, wrapping his arms around me confidently, and I liked a confident man.

I pulled him closer and closed the distance between us. We snogged for well over seven minutes before Draco came in and pulled us out. I giggled every time I looked at Theo. "It's your turn Bella," said Blaise. "Um... Daphne truth or dare?"

"Dare." "I dare you to go to Bellatrix's room and scream out 'I once had sex and didn't use condoms' at the top of your voice," I said giggling. Daphne paled to a scary shade of white but she did it anyway. She came back a few minutes later sprinting through the door.

"She looked at me like I had two heads," said Daphne, gasping for breath between giggles. Everyone broke out in a fit of giggles. We played for a bit longer before we went to the dining hall for dinner. When we finished dinner it was late and we decided to go to our rooms for an early night.

* * *

******There it is guys ! Hope you like it ! Please R&R ! Am soo happy with the response I've gotten so far ! 'concutio' means agitate**


	3. Chapter 3

******Here's chapter 3 ! I hope your enjoying my stories ! Please R&R ! **

******Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter !**

We trained everyday for the next week, and it was getting more intense everyday. I was particularly good with the cruciatus and dodging incoming spells. I was generally a fighter and a great asset to the Death Eaters.

When we finished training, everyone but Pansy went out to the gardens at the back of Malfoy Manor. We stayed there until dinner, getting to know each other. I learned that, despite what all Gryffindors thought, the Slytherins were a very close knit family. I felt quite privilage to now be apart of that family. We were called from the gardens at 8pm for dinner.

We received our Hogwarts letters at dinner. When I opened my letter and a shiny pin fell out. I looked at it in shock and didn't notice that Draco had a matching pin. How could I get head girl? I technically hadn't attended Hogwarts as Bella Riddle. I opened my letter and read it aloud for everyone.

___Dear Miss Riddle, (formally Granger)_

___I am delighted to inform you that you have been chosen as head girl. Despite not attending school under your true name, your grades were so high that we had no choice but to make you head girl._

___We have also been informed that you will not be resorted at the welcome feast. As a special request made by your father, you will be automatically entering the Slytherin house as your father says it is unnecessary to sort you._

___As you are head girl you will have a separate dorm which you will be sharing with the head boy. You will be informed of where your dorm is on arrival to Hogwarts._

___Enclosed with this letter is your head girl badge and your book list._

___We hope to be seeing you again on 1st September._

___Yours sincerely,_

___Albus Dumbledore,_

___Hogwarts headmaster._

I was shocked at how easy they had let the Dark Lord's daughter become the head girl. I asked what the others thought and they said it was probably to keep an eye on me. I ate the rest of my dinner and when it was over we all walked upstairs together and everyone parted to go to their rooms.

I decided to pack my trunk now instead of throwing everything in the morning on September 1st. When I had everything packed I put on my pyjamas and collapsed on the bed.

* * *

I woke with a start when I heard a knock on the door. "Draco, what do you want?" I asked impatiently. "It's time to get up Bella," he explained. "Alright, I'll be ready in a second," I said irritably. I shut my door and went to the closet. I picked out a simple black jumper and skinny jeans. I slipped on my black ugg boots and looked in the mirror. '___Perfect as always' _I thought to myself.

I left my black hair down and put on some black eyeliner and black eyeshadow. I finished it off and applied some red lipstick. As I left my room, I bumped into Draco on the stairs. I scowled and walked down the stairs ahead of him.

Draco just stood there shocked. "She looks hot," he muttered to himself. He felt himself drooling and stood up straight immediately. He had never drooled over a girl and he didn't want to start now. He strutted down the stairs and waited for his parents in the entrance hall. He started a conversation with Blaise but kept glancing at me every two seconds, and I could feel when he did.

___'She is gorgeous,' _he kept saying to himself. He was pulled out of his thoughts by his mother tapping on his shoulder. "Are you ready dear?" she asked. He nodded and got ready to apperate. "Good. Everyone here can apperate can't they?" she inquired. Everyone nodded and we disapperated together with a crack.

We landed in a side street in Diagon alley. Narcissa lead us to the main street and we each went to a a different shop. Draco saw me going to the potions supply shop, so he followed me. He snuck up behind me and whispered in my ear, "Watcha shopping for Bella?" I jumped when I heard his voice so close.

"Draco, you scared me," I exclaimed. I turned around to scold him but it was only then I noticed how close he was to me. I was practically squashed up against the bookcase. I blushed when I felt his hot breath on my face. I may not be very good friends with the Malfoy heir, but I was a girl who knew the difference between ugly and hot. He leaned in until we were centimetres apart. He was about to close the distance when a cough could be heard behind him.

We looked up guiltily, watcing Theo stand there smirking at us. I glared at both of them menacingly and Draco sighed. "Why don't we continue this later?" he asked seductively. I snarled and pushed him away, regaining my cold demeanour. "In your dreams Draco," I said icily.

I walked out the door with my hips swaying sexily. If I had turned around I would have seen the two young men drooling. They looked at each other and sprinted out after me. When they caught up with me they walked on either side of me, almost like bodyguards. I led them to the bookstore and then to Madam Malkins.

"Boys I doubt you want to come shopping with me and Cissa," I said. They nodded and went to the quidditch shop to look at new brooms. I met Cissa inside the shop and we tried on what felt like millions of different dresses. I also got my new slytherin uniform for school. When we were happy with our excellent choices, we paid and went for ice-cream.

"Thanks for taking me shopping Cissa," I said as I ate my ice-cream. Narcissa smiled at me, "No problem darling and I hope you know that I will always treat you like my own daughter. Since your mother is dead I would hope you would come to me if you had any problem." I smiled at the kind older woman. "Of course I would Cissa," I replied.

We walked around the small town once more before meeting up with the others. When we made sure that we had all our things, we apperated back to the manor. We all took our things up to our respective rooms and returned back downstairs for dinner.

"Well Bella, how was your trip to Diagon Alley?" asked father. "It was great father, I bought all the items I require for the upcoming Hogwarts year, and Cissa and I bought some new clothes," I explained. He nodded and continued with his meal, while I started a conversation with Astoria about the Slytherin common room.

When dinner was over we all went to Blaise's room. I jumped on the bed and Draco plopped down next to me. "Why do you always crash the bed?" he asked. "Cause I know it annoys Blaise when I mess up his neatness," I laughed. "We could do so much more than that on my bed," he whispered seductively.

I snorted incredulously, and was about to respond with a sarcastic answer when Theo coughed. Draco pulled away reluctantly and glared at Theo. "So what do you wanna do?" asked Daphne. "We could play never have I ever.." suggested Pansy awkwardly. It was the first time she'd hung out around me and it was obvious she didnt like it.

We all agreed and Draco ordered a house elf to bring us up a bottle of firewhiskey and a shot glass for everyone. When the house elf returned, Draco poured everyone a shot of firewhiskey.

"Okay, never have I ever...kissed a girl," said Pansy. Every guy took a shot and surprisingly so did Daphne. "Whoa Daph, when did you kiss a girl?" asked Astoria, shocked that her sister had kissed a girl. "I was drunk at a Christmas party. You were there little sis, how can you not remember!" she exclaimed. Draco filled up the glasses again and Daphne went next. "Never have I ever gone skinny dipping in the Hogwarts Lake". Draco and the boys all took a drink.

"Never have I ever played a prank on a teacher," I said. Everyone took a drink and the game went on. We played for a few hours until we were all completely sloshed. We passed out in Draco's room and the next morning we were woken up by Trixy shouting at us.

"Wake up you lot, it's time to go to Hogwarts. You've got an hour to pack before we leave," she screeched. Everyone jumped up and groaned. Our heads were pounding from the firewhiskey so I stumbled to the bedside locker and summoned a few hangover potions and a few pepper up potions.

When we drank the potions we felt a lot better. The others ran to there rooms as they obviously hadn't packed. I went to my closet and looked for some clothes. I decided on a pair of slytherin green skinny jeans, a black chiffon shirt and Christian Louboutin suede pumps with 6" heels. I applied black eyeliner and eyeshadow and topped it off with my favourite red lipstick. I looked in the mirror and smirked, "Potter and Weasley are in for a shock."

I charmed my trunk to follow behind me as I left my bedroom. I walked down the stairs and waited for Cissa and Lucius to come. When they arrived, they told me that my father wanted to speak to me in private right away. I walked to his study and when I came back, we apparated to Kings cross. We walked through the magical barrier and were smothered by the smoke from the steam train.

* * *

******Well there's chapter three. Hope you like it. Please R&R !**


	4. Chapter 4

******Hey to my readers ! Hope you are enjoying this story !**

****** Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter ! If I did this would happen: (a Fred would live (b Hermione would be either evil, marry a Slytherin or Marry Fred !**

****** Special shout out to Double R Starr who has reviewed, favourited and followed this story and has voted in my poll ! This chapter is dedicated to you.**

We said goodbye to Cissa and Lucius, boarded the train and sat in a compartment by the end. "Do you think Potty and the Weasley's will come to school this year?" asked Pansy snottily. "I unfortunately think they will," said Draco. "I'm surprised the Weasley's can even afford to come to school this year," I laughed, "They've gotten funding from the Order of the Phoenix for the past few years."

Everyone laughed at how poor the Weasleys were. We sat in a comfortable silence and I couldn't help but think back to my meeting with my father before we left.

********FLASHBACK********

"___You wanted to see me father?" I asked. "Indeed I did Isabella. I have a job for you to complete while in school," he started. I was interested to know what my first mission would be. "I want you to dispose of some people for me. Do you think you can do that?" _

___"Of course father, who must I dispose of?" I asked. "First you must start with people that Potter cares about. Your first target is Dean Thomas. _

___I smirked when I heard my mission. This was a perfect opportunity to make Potter suffer. He had killed my foster parents and his father had killed my mother. He deserved to pay for all those things. "You are my daughter, I trust you will not fail me and I know you want to bring him down for the pain he has caused you."_

___"Of course father, I will not fail you," I said confidently. He nodded in understanding. "Now, off you go or you'll be late," he ordered. I got up, said goodbye to father and returned to my friends in the hall._

**___*****_END FLASHBACK*******

"Earth to Bella?" asked Draco curiously. My head snapped up and I looked around at everyone staring at me. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something," I muttered. They nodded in understanding and started talking again. I joined in this time and we were chatting about chocolate frog cards when the new '_Golden__ Trio' _showed up. "Well well, if it isn't Potter and the Weasley's," said Draco coldly.

"If I were you Malfoy I'd keep your mouth shut." threatened Ron. I decided it was about time i spoke up. "And if I were you Weasley, I'd get a proper haircut and some new robes," I mocked, stepping up next to Draco. They looked at me, their confusion plastered across all of their faces.

"Who are you?" asked Ginny rudely. "I am Isabella Riddle," I snarled. They stood there, frozen with fear. "Your You...You know Who's daughter?" stuttered Ron. "Yes, do you have a problem with that?" I snapped.

"Yes I do have a problem with that. How could they let you into this school?" said Potter incredulously. "Because Potter, just because I'm the Dark Lord's daughter doesn't make me him." I explained. Potter scowled and left, his two ginger lackeys following behind. When they left we continued talking as if nothing had happened.

About an hour before we arrived at Hogwarts, we changed into our uniforms. I knew my skirt was a lot shorter than it was before, and my shirt was a whole lot tighter but I didn't mind. I had a great figure, why shouldn't I flaunt it? When we were all changed we returned to the compartment.

Draco nearly chocked on the Bertie Botts he'd been eating. '_She looks __hot. Her legs are so long, _Her shirt is so tight' he thought, many images of her naked underneath him running through his mind. He could feel his pants getting tighter but he couldn't help it. He wanted her and he wanted her bad. Apparently he wasn't the only one. He could see that Theo and Blaise's eyes were practically black with lust as well.

I squeezed in between Blaise and Theo, who were only too happy to let me in. To my horror and amusement, I could see the glare Draco was giving Theo and Blaise. We sat in ccomfortable silence until the train arrived at Hogsmeade station, where the oaf Hagrid was waiting for the first years as usual. I couldnt believe I had liked him before. He had majorly lowered my social status. I walked beside Theo, my Louboutins clicking on the cement with each step I took.

We crammed into a carriage and proceeded on the bumpy ride to Hogwarts. When we arrived at the castle, we got out of the carriage and made our way into the hall. We walked with an arrogant swagger that showed our superiority to everyone. We sat at the centre of the Slytherin table and waited for the feast to begin.

I noticed Potter and the Weasley's glaring at me and I glared back with a smirk before turning away to talk to Astoria. "Welcome back for another year students. The sorting will commence now," said Dumbledore. In the end there was twenty in Ravenclaw, nineteen in Hufflepuff, eighteen in Slytherin and twenty in Gryffindor.

"Now students, a few announcements for the year. The forbidden forest is off limits for every student. Mr Filch has asked me to inform you ___again_ that no prank objects are allowed and no spells are to be thrown in the halls. We have made a new rule this year that the seventh years don't have to wear their uniforms, so seventh years, you can leave your uniforms in the bottom of your trunks.

I am proud to announce that our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is Tonks. Our head students this year will be Draco Malfoy and Isabella Riddle," said Dumbledore before sitting down. At the last announcement the whole Slytherin table broke into rapturous applause while the rest of the hall was silent. It was the first time there had been two heads from Slytherin in a very long time.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Potter and the Weasley's shouting, undoubtedly about the head choices. I knew they would be complaining to Dumbledore the minute the feast was over. I also knew that they would demand to see my arms. I was surprised the hadn't checked on the train. Of course, they would expect my Dark mark to be on my left arm like all other Death Eaters. How naive some people could be.

They should have known I was not like all other Death Eaters. I was the Dark Lords daughter for crying out loud. I was unique and I had my own unique Dark Mark on my lower back. It was a sword with black angel wings and a snake coiling around the sword. Nobody would know it was a Dark Mark, they would think it was an innocent tattoo. I couldn't be accused if I didn't have a Dark Mark to prove it.

I ate my dinner and made my way out of the hall before dessert to go to the bathroom. As I was walking out of the hall I felt the presence of another person behind me. I knew who it was before I even turned around. "You know Potter it's rude to stalk people," I said coldly.

"I don't care Riddle. Come on then, show me the mark," he demanded. "You wanna see my mark? Well I hate to be the one to ruin your dreams Potter but I don't have one," I said smugly. "Prove it!" he shouted.

"If you insist," I sighed and pulled up my sleeves. There wasn't a Dark Mark in sight. "Happy now Potter?" I asked boredly. He gaped at me like a fish, "Impossible." I smirked wider at the expression on his face. "Well Potter, you can't accuse me of anything if you've got no proof," I said.

I turned around and headed back to the great hall. Draco and I waited for 'tabby' to come and show us to their dorm. She eventually came and showed us the way. It was on the second floor and everything was green and silver as we were both in Slytherin.

"The password has not been decided so you may choose one now," she said. "Purity." I said before Draco could open his mouth. The door opened and I found myself in a round room with a bookshelf, a kitchenette and a large fireplace with green and silver couches around it.

"I hope you will be comfortable here for the year. It is a great honour to be head students and you have certain privileges that other students do not. However, this also comes with a large responsibility. You are allowed to give detentions and take and give house points. If you are abusing your privileges then they will be taken off of you understand?" McGonagal explained. We nodded and she finally left.

Draco went to check out his room and I did the same. My room was nothing compared to the one I had at the manor, but it was sufficient. It had a large, soft bed covered with a silk duvet and there were silk curtains around the four poster bed. All my clothes were aleady in my wardrobe so I put on my pyjamas and climbed into bed. I tried to sleep but couldn't, I kept thinking about my task.

After half an hour of trying to go to sleep, I went downstairs to the kitchenette and poured myself a glass of water. I jumped when a pair of strong arms snaked there way around my waist. "Now what's a hot girl like you doing down in this kitchen all by herself?" he asked seductively. "Fuck off Draco, I have more important things to be doing then having sex with you," I hissed.

He tightened his hold on me and started leaving kisses along my neck. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips as I felt the heat in my stomach. I felt Draco get hard behind me and decided to have a little fun. He pushed me up against the counter and spun me around. As he lifted me up and placed me on the counter, I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

He spread my legs wide and stepped in between my thighs. "Mmm Draco, please stop," I moaned half-heartedly. "I don't think so. I know you want me, I can feel it," he said. He sucked on my throat and I unwilling titled my head back. His hands roamed over my stomach and up to my breasts.

I was tired of playing games with him and decided it was time to stop. "What the fuck are you playing at Malfoy?" I asked angrily, shoving him into the opposite counter and jumping down.

"C'mon Bella, stop lying to yourself. You and I both know you were so close to going with the flow so why'd you stop?" he said, regaining his usual swagger and placing his hands either side of me on the counter. I realised was trapped, and I hated feeling trapped. I liked to be in control of every situation and it made me angry when I wasn't.

At a loss for a way out, I did the first thing I could think of and kissed him fiercely. He smirked into the kiss and wrapped his arms around my waist, thinking I had given in. I saw my chance and kneed him in the balls. He broke the kiss and fell to the ground, shouting in pain. "What the fucking hell was that for?" he gasped out.

"That was for trying to shag me when I said no. You should know that when I say no I mean it. And anyway, I have better things to be doing then have pity sex with someone like you," I said harshly. He stood up, glared at me and turned to walk back to his room. When he entered his room he slammed the door and I growled in frustration.

I didn't have time for this, I needed to think of ways to get Dean Thomas alone. But first I needed to sleep. I grabbed my glass and walked up to my room to commence my futile attempts at falling asleep.

* * *

**There's chapter four. Hope you all like it. Please Read & Review ! It makes me happy.**


	5. Chapter 5

******Here's chapter 5 everyone ! I really hope your enjoying it so far.**

******Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter ! *sigh***

I woke up the next morning and decided to go to the Slytherin common room to wait for the others. I didn't feel like dealing with a moody Draco so early in the morning. He was such a pain in the fucking arse sometimes.

I reached the cold, dungeon corridor and saw the picture of the cobra. "Greatness," I said clearly. The snake hissed and the portrait opened, revealing the Slytherin common room. It was dark, with green couches and a large fireplace and there were no windows as it was underground

I sat down on one of the couches to wait for the others. "Hey Bella," whispered someone in my ear. I jumped up from the couch and whipped around, pulling out my wand at the speed of light. All I saw was Theo sniggering and Blaise fighting hard not to laugh.

"Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again!" I hissed. Theo sobered up at the glint in my eye. "Sorry Bella, we were just messing around." he said apologetically. I smirked and then burst into a fit of giggles. "Your faces are priceless," I gasped between giggles.

Theo growled and jumped over the couch, grabbed me, pinned me to the couch and started to tickle me. "Stop!" I screeched, but he didn't stop. He kept tickling me until I could hardly breath. I stopped him in the only way possible at that moment in time. I kissed him. It gave me a sense of déjà vu, doing this for the second day in a row to get me out of a situation.

Theo stopped what he was doing and froze, but he snapped out of it pretty quickly and started kissing me back. It quickly got more heated and turned into an all out snogging session and we weren't even aware that we were lying on the common room couch. We only stopped when we heard someone cough in a 'not-so-subtle-way'.

Theo jumped like he had seen The Devil. I looked up and locked eyes with Draco, sending him a smouldering glare and he flinched under the pressure. I stood up, straightened my shirt and strutted to the portrait hole. When nobody was following me, I turned around and scowled at them. "Well are you just going to stand there and look stupid or are you going to fucking come for breakfast?" I said sourly.

They immediately followed me out and up the stairs. When we got to the hall, I sat down at the middle of the table, with Draco on my right and Theo on my left. I grabbed a croissant and started eating. "So you won't sleep with me but you'll sleep with anybody else," said Draco sourly.

"We weren't having sex you dumbass, we were just snogging," I stated boredly. "Yeah but if nobody was there then who fucking knows what the two of you would have gotten up to," he growled. "It wasnt that long ago that _you_ tried to 'seduce' me" I hissed.

I didn't wait for his answer. I just turned to Theo and to annoy Draco, I whispered in his ear and giggled girlishly when he said something to me. I knew I was annoying him and I liked it. When it was time for class, I grabbed Theo's hand and pulled him along with me, smirking as I heard Draco growl behind me.

* * *

At lunch I made sure that Draco saw me with Theo. I don't know why I did it but it felt good to piss him off. We were sat in the hall eating our lunch when Draco walked in. I pounced on Theo and snogged him breathless. When the bell rang I reluctantly released Theo. I was standing at the door, waiting for the others when Draco walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Why are you using Theo? I know you want me," he stated simply. I scowled at his cockiness. "No Draco, lets get one thing straight here, you want me but I dont want you," I bit out coldly. He smirked and tightened his hold. "Of course I want you, you're ___hot._" he whispered. He was tracing circles on my waist and I knew it was time he got the message.

"Seriously Draco, stop kidding yourself. Do you honestly think I have time for you or your petty games. Stop being a prick and go fuck someone else," I hissed. "Well you seemed to have _plenty _time for Theo all day!" spat Draco. I had had enough of him for the time being. "Listen Draco, I have to go to class. So unless you want to feel pain every time you 'polish your wand' I'd advise you to let me go," I threatened.

That did the trick. He released me and stalked up the stairs to charms. I smirked and followed him. When we got to charms I made sure I sat as close to Theo as possible without sitting on his lap. I saw Draco giving me dirty looks all through class, so I smirked at him and whispered in Theo's ear. We continued this in all the other classes too, and it always did the trick.

Dinner came and went, and I found myself sitting on Theo's lap in the Slytherin common room. "So Bella, what's with you and Draco? He's been giving you dirty looks all day" asked Blaise. "Well he tried to shag me last night and now he's pissed cause I won't" I explained.

They nodded knowingly and laughed at how typical Draco could be when it came to girls. We sat and talked until Draco came in and saw me cuddled up on Theo's lap. But he sat down anyway and the conversation started up again.

After a while I yawned and stood up, giving Theo a kiss and walking for the portrait. "Wait Bella, I'm going up too," said Draco, standing up from the couch. I scowled when he walked up beside me.

We walked in a stony silence and I completely ignored his existence beside me. I was suddenly pulled into a broom closet and pinned to the wall. Before I could even think about shoving him away, his lips were on mine in a searing kiss. I desperately tried to push him away but it was useless.

I eventually got my lips away from his and shoved him as hard as I could. "Draco stop, I fucking told you already that I dont want to shag you," I hissed. "Just fucking shut up and go with the flow!" he growled.

I pushed him away and made for the door but he stopped me. I tried to push his hands away but my attempts were futile. He was way stronger than me. He kissed me again and I started to think, ___'Maybe I should just go with the flow for once. No! I am an independent woman and I will shag who_ I _want, not because Draco wants me to_'. I pushed as hard as I could and he fell into the wall.

Before he could stand up again I screamed as loud as I could, hoping that one of the people in the common room would here me. My prayers were answered as I heard the sound of running footsteps.

The door flew open and I saw Draco being pulled out and when I climbed out I saw Theo punching him. "How dare you try to do that when she didn't want to," growled Theo. He shoved Draco away and turned to me.

"Are you okay Bells," he asked softly. I nodded and took his hand, pulling him upstairs with me.

* * *

******Well that's chapter 5 done. Please tell me what you thought ! Chapter six will be up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

******Hello to all my readers. Hope your all well. Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Harry Potter.**

When I woke up I felt a warm presence beside me on the bed but I decided to ignore it and go back to sleep for a little while.

After what felt like a few seconds, I got a smack in the face. I shot up like a bullet and looked around my room. When I looked over at the other side of my bed, I saw a naked Theo staring back at me.

"Did we..?" I started to ask. He nodded and I looked down, looking for my clothes. I got out of bed and put them on as I found them. I went into the bathroom and when I came out Theo was gone.

I got dressed and when I was positive I looked my best, I exited the bathroom and went to get my bag. I was coming downstairs from my room when the door of Draco's room opened and I sighed.

I tried to ignore him but it was impossible. He came over to me, wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. "What the fuck was all the noise in your room last night?" he asked angrily. I felt sick at the way he was touching my body, acting like he owned it.

"Fuck off Draco. What I do in my bedroom is none of your business and it never will be. Do you hear me? ___None of your business!"_ I spat. I stormed out of the head dorm and went straight to the Slytherin common room. I saw the others walking towards the stairs so I caught up with them.

"Hey Bella," greeted Astoria cheerily.. "Hey Tori," I said quickly. I saw Theo standing by the wall and made my move. I strutted up to him, caught him by the collar and kissed him passionately.

Getting over his immediate shock, Theo kissed me back with the same passion. When we both needed air, I pulled back and looked up at him. "Go out with me?" I whispered. He nodded and I kissed him again.

He took my hand and we walked up to the hall. When we finished our breakfast we went to the dungeons for treble potions with the Gryffindorks.

* * *

When we reached the dungeons Potter and Weaselbee were there with some of their friends. "Oh look who it is, the Orphan and the Pauper," said Draco maliciously. Potter just glared at us.

"I'm surprised you even made it into advanced potions this year. Did you have to bribe... Oh wait, you couldn't bribe anyone considering your family's been funded by the order for the past few years," I sneered. Daphne started laughing and so did all the other Slytherins.

Weasley jumped and tried to pounce on me but Theo stood in his way. "I don't think so Weasley," he snarled as he whipped out his wand. I was flattered that he was so protective of me. I suppose it was because we were a couple now.

"What is going here?" asked the cold voice of Severus Snape behind us. "We were just standing here and Weasley tried to attack the girls. Being the gentlemen that we are we blocked them from attacking the Ladies," explained Theo, making it sound like the boys were being chivalrous.

Obviously Snape believed him. "20 points from Gryffindor for attempting to attack a lady and 30 points to Slytherin for defending the ladies," said Snape dismissively as he opened the door to his classroom.

Theo, Astoria Daphne and I sat a desk near the front. "Today we will be brewing the draught of living death. I know you made it last year but I want to do it again. Get started," he said. I went to the ingredients cupboard and got the ingredients for me and Theo.

I returned to the workbench and dumped the load of ingredients on the desk, dividing them up as Theo prepared the cauldron. We worked flawlessly together and I marvelled at his hidden intelligence. When Snape came and checked the potions, he said ours was perfect and awarded Slytherin 50 points. I smirked smugly at the dishevelled looking Gryffindors across the room.

When classes ended we headed to the great hall for dinner. It was an uneventful meal and I decided to think about how I would get rid of Dean Thomas. I looked over and saw him laughing with Seamus Finnigan. I decided that this would be the last time he would laugh with Seamus.

When dinner ended we went to the Slytherin common room and sat on the couches by the fire. I could see Draco sending Theo evil eyes when I sat on his lap.

At 11pm I decided it was time to put my plan into action. If I didn't do it soon then father would get angry, and that would be bad . "I'm gonna go to my room for something. I'll see you later babe," I told Theo, giving him a peck on the cheek for good measure as I left the common room.

When I got to my common room I wrote a letter to Dean signed anonymous. Just when I had abandoned hope, I received his reply, saying that he'd meet me outside the library at midnight.

I looked at the clock and saw I had fifteen minutes left. I got ready quickly and left, heading to the library. When I got there I pulled out my wand and sunk into the shadows, thankful I had chosen an all black ensemble for tonight's events.

I heard footsteps echo off the walls and turned quickly. When I saw a light around the corner I sunk back as far as I could I without becoming part of the wall.

"Is anyone here?" asked Dean. I tiptoed along until I was right behind him. He turned around but didn't see me, only the green flash as I said the fatal words. "Avada Kedavra," I whispered. He fell with a thud and I ran back to my room as quickly as I could.

When I got back I sunk down the wall and took a few deep breaths. I changed my clothes and returned to the Slytherin common room, pretending nothing happened as I sat on Theo's lap.

* * *

******There's the new & improved chapter six. Please read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

******Hey ! Here's chapter 7 ! Hope you all like it ! Disclaimer: I don't own HP ! That honour goes to the amazing JK Rowling. Did you know she's in the dictionary on my iPad ? There's an honour ! Imagine getting your name put in the dictionary !**

"Hey babe, what's with you this morning?"

I smiled up at my boyfriend and gave him a good morning kiss. He sat down next to me and grabbed a croissant.

"So, did you hear the rumours that Dean Thomas was murdered?" he asked between bites of his croissant. "No, who told you about it?" I asked nonchalantly. "I just heard some Ravenclaw gossipers doing what they do best," he shrugged.

I relaxed somewhat and returned to my breakfast. When the bell rang, Theo held out his hand for me and I took it. We walked out of the hall, taking a seat at the backed the charms classroom with Draco and Blaise sitting beside us.

"Did you hear about the Gryffindor being killed?" asked Blaise curiously. "Yeah, I wonder who did it?" I pondered fakely. The boys shrugged and Professor Flitwick walked in. We were learning the patronus charm but I knew it already. I also noticed that my patronus was different now, changing from an otter to a raven.

When charms finally finished we trudged to History of Magic. I didnt even listen to professor Binns' droning voice go on about some stupid rebellion and we practically ran from the room when the bell rang.

Herbology was the most exciting class of the morning. Ron got attacked by a mandrake while he was trying to transfer it to another pot and then he fainted because he didn't have his earmuffs on properly.

Lunch came and went, with the rumours of Dean Thomas' death spreading like fiendfire. The rest of the days classes passed by uneventfully and by the time dinner came I was bored with all the talk of Dean Thomas. Though I knew it wouldn't be stopping anytime soon, he was quite a popular person with the other houses.

When we finished our dinner we went to the lake, taking bottles of firewhiskey with us. We all sat around in an uneven circle, with a fire in the middle and the firewhiskey flowing freely.

"Bella I need to ask you something and you have to promise to tell the truth," asked Theo tentatively. "Sure, what is it?" I encouraged. "Well...um...Did you kill Dean Thomas last night when you left the common room?"

I gulped nervously and looked around at the others staring at me, intently awaiting my answer. "Yes, it was me, my father gave me a very important mission and killing Thomas was just the start of it." I explained quietly.

They stared ar me for a few minutes before nodding, continuing to chat for a few more hours before curfew. Draco decided to go to bed and everyone else agreed.. I bent down and whispered in Theo's ear, "Come with me." He stood up and took my hand, Blaise giving him the thumbs up and he grinned.

"Why's he coming?" asked Draco grumpily. "Because he's my boyfriend and I asked him to come," I hissed. We walked in an awkward silence until we reached the heads rooms.

Draco stormed up to his room, slamming the door in a tantrum. I smirked and kissed Theo passionately, pulling him up to my room and collapsing on to the bed. I quickly pulled his shirt over his head and dragged my long nails down his chiseled chest. He groaned as he pulled my shirt off and snapped open my bra quickly.

I pulled at his belt and suppressed a moan as he peppered wet kisses on my collarbone. When I finally got the stupid belt open I pulled down his jeans and boxers in one swift movement. He climbed on top of me and pulled down my jeans painfully slow.

He licked his way up my leg, keeping eye contact with me the whole time. He grabbed my soaked knickers with his teeth and dragged them down my leg. When he had successfully pulled off my underwear he crawled back up my body and positioned himself at my entrance.

In one swift movement he was inside me, stretching me to the max. "Mmm..harder.." I begged. He thrust into me harder and I met him every thrust, matching his fast pace easily.

"Mmm..Theo...I'm g...gonna come," I moaned as the first wave of my orgasm hit me. He thrust into me a few more times before he reached his own climax and collapsed on the bed beside me. I snuggled into him, my head resting on his chest. We fell asleep a few minutes later, while Draco sat seething in the room next door.

* * *

When I woke up in Theo's strong arms I smiled. I had never felt so comfortable with someone, not even when Harry, Ron and I were friends.

"Morning beautiful," he whispered into my hair. I got lost as I looked into his sparkling eyes. "We should probably get up for school," I said, looking at the clock. He nodded and grabbed his boxers and climbed out.

I followed him into the bathroom and we took a steamy shower together. We entered the common room holding hands and giggling. When Draco saw us he growled angrily and slammed the common room door. I looked up at Theo and giggled at Draco's childishness.

We went to the dungeons for potions and when we arrived Potty was fighting with Draco _again! _

"Well if it isn't the pauper and the boy-who-just-wouldn't-die," sneered Draco. Harry turned around and glared at them. "Do us all a favour and go shag ___Riddle." _spat Ron. "Look ___Weasley,_ Bella is Theo's girlfriend and just because you go whoring with other people's girlfriends doesn't mean I do!" quipped Draco.

Ron tried to grab Draco but Harry stopped him. "Just ignore him," whispered Harry. I checked my watch, Snape should be arriving any minute. Perfect opportunity to get Potter in trouble again.

"Why you stopping him Potter? Afraid he'll get his poor arse kicked and you won't have a family to go to anymore?" he snarled. This drove Harry over the edge and he lunged at Draco, punching him in the stomach. Draco punched back, but stopped when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"What is going on here?" questioned the cold voice of Snape. Harry stopped and stared at the Professor. "A months detention with me Potter starting tonight at 6pm, now into class," he said, stalking past us with his cloak billowing.

Theo, Daphne, Astoria, Blaise and me sat at a desk in the middle. We were making Polyjuice potion today and Snape put our instructions on the board. Blaise and I went and got the ingredients and when we returned we placed everything on the desk. Theo and Draco had the cauldrons prepared for today's lesson and we began preparing the ingredients.

We worked quickly and had some spare time near the end of class as we would be continuing with the potion over the next month. We laughed at the anger that Harry couldn't help but let out as his potion went wrong. At the present moment he was butchering the boomslang.

When the bell rang, he stormed out the door and up the stairs to the great hall. We strutted into the hall, identical smirks donning our faces. When Harry saw us he glared and our smirks widened.

"So, did your dad send you anymore instructions about you-know-what? " asked Blaise. I shook my head but a black owl landed in the middle of the table. I picked the letter from its beak and it flew away immediately.

I placed the letter in my pocket and walked to class with the others. We walked up the stairs to the defence against the dark arts classroom and sat down.

"Welcome class, I'm professor Tonks and I'll be your defence against the dark arts teacher for the year. I thought we should start by recapping on what you've learned in the last few years so we'll start with ___Riddikulus. _Line up and I'll release the boggart," she explained.

We pushed to the front and faced the boggart first. Draco's was his mother dying, Blaise's was a mummy, Theo's an acromantula and mine a giant, poisonous scorpion. When it was the Gryffindors turn, Ron almost cried at the giant spider and Harry couldn't get rid of the Dark Lord.

The class ended and we went to Arithmancy and then ancient runes. It was a fairly boring class, with the usual boring translations. Dinner was also uneventful and we crashed in the Slytherin common room afterwards, doing homework and other stuff.

When I finished my homework I opened the letter I had received at lunch.

_Bella,_

_I am delighted to hear of the success of your first task. I knew you would be the perfect person for this mission._

_Your next target will be Seamus Finnigan. Do not disappoint me and burn this letter when you have finished reading it._

_Sincerely, _

_Father. _

When I threw the letter in the fire everyone nodded knowingly and continued to chat. I yawned and stood up, giving Theo a goodnight kiss and walking out the portrait. Draco followed me to the common room and I sighed. When will he just give up? I was walking up to my room when Draco grabbed my wrist. "What do you want Draco? I don't have time for this!" I hissed. He glared at me and pulled me into him. I struggled against him but he didn't let go.

"Draco let go, you're hurting me!" I gasped. He loosened his hold but still didn't let go. "Why are you going out with Theo? What do you like about him? What does he have that I don't have?" he questioned furiously. Fuck, it was like the Spanish inquisition.

"I don't have to answer to you, it's none of your business why I'm dating him or what I like about him," I shouted. He smirked. "You can't answer. You can't answer because you know I'm right,"

"That is the ___biggest heap of shit _I've ever heard!" I screeched. "Maybe," he leaned in and kissed me passionately. I shoved and pushed but I couldn't get him off me. I came to my senses and pushed him as hard as I could. "Don't ever come near me again you ___bastard. _How ___dare _you touch me!" I snarled.

He smirked at me and leaned on the couch casually. "Oh please, look into my eyes and tell me you _didn't enjoy_ that," he challenged. I glared furiously and stormed up to my room. Draco laughed to himself and turned in for the night.

Meanwhile, I was furiously pacing around my room. '___There is no way I liked kissing that git. He's trying to get between me and Theo. How could he do that to us? We're his friends._

___Even though you enjoyed it' _said that annoying voice in the back of my head. '___shut up' _I argued with myself. For the next hour I argued with my conscience. When I finally fell asleep it was a restless one.

* * *

******There it is everybody ! Please R&R ! I need it to live !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8 ! I really hope you are all enjoying this story ! **

**Disclaimer: HP belongs to JK Rowling. **

I avoided Draco like the plague for the next few days. I was still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that he was bold enough to kiss me. But my plan was ruined when Dumbledore called us to his office for a meeting.

"As we will be approaching Halloween very soon I would like you to begin planing the Halloween ball. The school will be providing the funding for this ball so all you have to do is decide what you want to do. Now I expect this to be a combined effort so you better both pull your weight," he said cheerily.

The two heads nodded before leaving the office and walking back to their dorm. I maintained a stony silence but Draco had other ideas. "Why've you been avoiding me lately?" he asked.

"Why do you think? You kissed me, as if I want to be around you more than I have to be," I sneered. "Well being honest I think you actually enjoyed it," he smirked and she growled, "Why can't you just give up and move on. You know I'm dating Theo and have no intention of dating you."

He just rolled his eyes before grabbing my arm and pulling me into a broom closet. He pinned me to the wall and even though I didn't want to admit it, I was quite enjoying the feeling.

He began unbuttoning my shirt and I grabbed his hands, cutting him off. "Draco give up," I whispered. "No," he whispered defiantly before pulling my hands off his and finishing the buttons on my shirt.

He pulled it off swiftly and licked his way down the valley of my breasts. I bit my lip, trying to contain the moan but I couldn't, it just felt so good. He reached around my back and snapped open my bra, leaving it fall to the floor before taking my breast in his mouth.

"Oh Draco," I moaned. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer, feeling his erection pressed up against me. I quickly unbuttoned his shirt and shoved it off his shoulder roughly. I did the same with his jeans and pushed them down as far as they'd go, before he stepped out if them.

He rubbed me through my panties and I bucked against him roughly. "Please Draco, I need you in me now," I panted, grinding against him quickly. He growled before stepping out of his boxers and pulling down my panties.

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist before he thrust into me in one fluid movement. "Oh Draco," I moaned, meeting him on every thrust. He pounded into me and I knew my back would be sore from the wall behind me.

"God your'e so tight," he groaned. "Draco I'm gonna cum," I moaned before screaming his name in ecstasy. He pounded into me a few more times before he too came, sweat glistening on his body.

"Wow," we said in unison, but then I realised what exactly I'd done. "Oh my god, get off me Draco. If you ever speak of this again I will hex you so hard you won't be able to walk for the rest of your life, do you understand me?" I hissed, tying up my blouse and pointing my wand at him.

"Whatever, can't you just admit you liked it," he smirked, tying up his jeans. "Do you understand?" I growled, digging my wand into his neck. "Fine, but don't blame me when you come back for more," he snapped, walking out the door and storming off somewhere.

I ran my hands through my disheveled hair, trying to tame it as much as possible. I left the closet and walked back to my dorm, hoping Draco wasn't there. My wish was granted and I went for a shower, scrubbing myself clean of the disgust I felt at myself.

_How could I be so stupid as to let that happen? What if Theo finds out? How will I keep this from him? Why did I like it so much? _All these thoughts ran through my head as I attempted to wash away my sins.

When I finished in the shower I walked back into my room and collapsed, shoving my face into the pillow and screaming. I slipped under the covers and fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke the next morning I dreaded facing both Theo and Draco, but I persevered anyway and held my head high like nothing happened.

"Hey baby, how you doing this fine morning?" said Theo, pulling me onto his lap and giving me a good morning kiss. I heard someone cough and turned to glare at them. "Have you got a problem Draco?" I asked with a sugar coated voice.

"No," he scowled, before turning back to his breakfast. I smirked and returned my lips to Theo's. When breakfast was over we walked to class together, hand in hand.

Classes were typically boring and I was glad when they were over. I collapsed on the couch and groaned. I had to start planning the Halloween ball with Draco tonight and I wasn't looking forward to it.

"Ready to start planning?" whispered the voice of Draco in my ear. "Get the hell outta my face you creep," I snarled and sat up, grabbing some parchment from the desk. "Who do you think should perform at the ball?" I asked, getting straight to business.

We discussed the ball for another hour before I threw the parchment on the table and walked up to bed. "Where are you going beautiful?" whispered Draco in my ear. "Get the hell off me Draco," I snarled. "Why can't you admit that the sex was amazing?" He asked.

"I warned you not to talk about that Draco," I growled, pulling out of his arms and whipping out my wand. "You know, father taught me some mean spells and I'd love a crash test dummy," I smirked, twirling my wand in my fingers.

He gulped and backed away, walking towards the stairs to his room. "Ok, calm down. I'm gonna go back to my room now. Goodnight," he said, practically running up the stairs to his room.

I giggled to myself before going up to bed and passing out.

**There's chapter 8 ! Hope you all like it ! Please read and review !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter 9 everybody! Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

It was the day before the ball and Daphne insisted I come shopping with her. We walked around Hogsmeade all day and still found nothing. "Daph we're never gonna find anything. Why don't we just go to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer," I sighed but she shook her head.

She pulled me down another alley and into a shop named _Sophie's shop for all occasions. _We looked around the shop until I picked up a costume from the rack. It was a little black dress with a red hooded cape.

"Wow, what is that?" asked Daphne. "I think it's red riding hood," I explained, taking the costume up to the attendant. When I had paid for my costume we walked back up to Hogwarts for dinner.

"Hey ladies," said Blaise as we sat down. "Hey guys, what did you do all day?" I asked. "Just hung out," said Theo shrugging, but I noticed he looked quite tense. I brushed it off as tiredness and continued my dinner.

As we walked out of the hall I noticed Theo growl at Draco and decided to ask him about it later. We sat in the Slytherin common room and I noticed how all the boys were very quiet.

"Guys why are you so tense?" I asked. "What are you talking bout sweetie? We're fine," said Theo, punching Draco's arm as if to reiterate the point. But from where I was sitting I could see that Theo put extra venom into the punch.

"Theo I think I'm gonna go to bed," I said suddenly and he just shrugged. We walked back to my dorm in silence and I contemplated whether or not I should ask him what was going on. "Theo, what's up with you and the boys?" I asked as we entered the common room.

"I told you already that we're cool," he said but I knew he was lying. "Theo don't you dare lie to me," I said. "I'm not lying, nothing is wrong," he insisted but I grabbed his arm.

"Just tell me what happened?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about,"

"Please tell me Theo,"

"It's nothing you need to worry about," he said and kissed my forehead before walking out of the Dorm. "I'll get it out of him tomorrow," I said and walked up to my room, putting on my pyjamas and climbing into bed.

* * *

I woke the next morning and went to get the girls in the Slytherin dorm. "Rise and shine ladies," I said as I jumped on Daphne's bed. They groaned in unison but dragged themselves up anyway.

When Daphne and Astoria were ready we all walked to breakfast together. I was just finishing my cereal when I heard shouting in the hall. We looked at each other before standing up and walking out to the hall.

I froze when I saw Theo and Draco punching each other. I quickly snapped out of it though and walked over to them. "Stop it right now you two," I shouted, but they didn't listen so I grabbed my wand and they flew apart as I cast the spell.

I walked over to them and glared menacingly before noticing their appearance. They both had a bruised eye, a bloody lip and blood trickling from their nose. Theo was holding his ribs, which implied some were broken.

"C'mon Theo, I'll take you to Pomfrey," I said, putting my arm around his waist to support some of his weight. "What about me?" asked Draco childishly. "I don't care about you," I snapped.

"What am I gonna tell Pomfrey?" I asked as we made our way up the stairs. "Just tell her I fell awkwardly or something," he shrugged. When we arrived at the infirmary I helped him sit on a bed before looking for the nurse.

"What happened dearie?" she asked as she examined him. She fixed up his face and I cringed when I heard his nose snap back into place. "I was walking downstairs and I fell awkwardly," he said. She just nodded before checking over his face once more.

"Anything else?" she asked and he pointed to his rib. She understood and waved her wand over it. He winced as his rib slotted back into place but otherwise did not complain. "Just be careful in future dearie," said the nurse before walking back into her office.

I took his hand and lead him back to my common room. I grabbed my school bag and started taking out my homework but I stopped when Theo grabbed my hand. "What are you doing?" he asked. "What does it look like? I'm doing my homework," I said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well we could do homework, but I can think of something much more fun to do," he said suggestively and I smirked, "I like the way you think Mr Nott."

He scooped me up into his arms and carried me up to my room, tossing me on the bed and climbing on top of me.

* * *

A few hours later I left my room and found the girls. "C'mon girlies, it's time to start getting ready," I said and they giggled. We stopped by the Slytherin dorms so they could grab their costumes before going to my dorm.

At 7pm we were ready. Daphne was wearing a Greek Goddess costume, with her hair braided with gold. Astoria was a Playboy bunny, with a fluffy tail and fishnets. I was wearing my red riding hood costume with black heels and smoky eyes.

We strutted down the main staircase and all eyes were on us. I could see Potter and Weasley, their jaws almost on the floor and drool on their chins. "You look _hot_," said Theo and I smirked, "You're not too bad yourself."

Theo was dressed as one of The Three Musketeers, Draco was Prince Charming and Blaise was a vampire. We walked into the hall together and got a table. When dinner was over the band walked onto the stage.

"Hello everyone, we are _The Wheezards_. And you guys better get ready to rock cause it's gonna be totally awesome," said the lead singer and everyone cheered. I pulled Theo onto the dance floor and we danced for what felt like forever.

Everything was fine until Draco decided to butt in and ruin everything. "Wanna dance Bella?" he asked. I was about to say no when Theo stepped in front of me, cutting me off.

"No Draco, I don't think she wants the dance you," he growled. "Get over yourself Theo. Just because you're jealous that she slept with me doesn't mean.." he started but didn't finish as Theo grab him by his collar.

"Get the hell away from me before I punch your lights out," hissed Theo but Draco smirked, "Tell him Bella. Tell him what we did in the broom closet."

I was so shocked that I didn't notice Theo waiting for my answer. "Bella he's lying right? I I know you wouldn't do that," he said, gauging my reaction. "I...Of..of course not Theo," I stuttered but he saw right through me.

"How could you do this to me? I thought what we had meant something to you Bella? I guess I was wrong. Stay the hell away from me," he spat before leaving the Great Hall. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek before turning to Draco and glaring.

"What the hell is wrong with you? How could you say something like that?" I hissed, grabbing him where Theo had let go. "Don't you think he deserved to know?" he smirked and I had to resist the urge to punch his snotty face in.

"You stay the hell away from me Malfoy or I'll punch your lights out and curse you into the next century," I spat before running down the stairs to the Slytherin common room. When I walked in there was nobody there so I presumed Theo was in his room.

I opened it gently and saw him sitting on his bed, reading a magazine. "Theo can we please talk about this?" I said gently but he glared. "No Bella, we can't. You cheated on me what else is there to say?"

I closed the door behind me and stepped into the room. "Please Theo just hear me out on this," I whispered. "What are you gonna tell me? I'm sorry, it was a mistake. I never meant to hurt you. It meant nothing. These are all things I've heard before," he shouted.

"Theo you know that what we had was special to me. Don't ever think that you meant nothing to me because..."

"Because you loved me? No Bella you didn't love me. If you loved me you wouldn't have cheated on me with that prick. Did you even know how I felt about you?" he asked sadly. I felt the tears stinging my eyes and tried to stop them but a few escaped.

"No? I thought so. Did you know that I loved you Bella? I was going to tell you tonight but that's not gonna happen now is it?"

"Theo.." I started but I couldn't say anything. I took in a shaky breath before leaving his room and closing the door quietly. When I got back to my room I summoned a bottle of firewhiskey and a glass, taking them up to my room and drowning my sorrows.

**There's chapter nine! Please read and review! :D**


End file.
